La nueva estrella
by angekila
Summary: Anna entrará a un mundo de cosas desconocidas y nuevas ¿Cambiará al verse rodeada de fama y dinero? ¿Qué le puede pasar a tu vida cuando da un giro de 180? Anna, Ren y Horo-Horo nos darán la respuesta. [AU]


Notas iniciales:

Antes que nada quiero aclarar algo:

*La historia está entera en mi cabeza, solo es pasar eso al computador y juro que esta vez no me alargaré con la trama.

*Si no tienes mente abierta para muchas cosas, es mejor que no sigas leyendo… por ahora estará en T, pero creo que más adelante lo cambiaré… en mi cabeza están los _lemon_ pero si no los veo necesarios no voy a forzarlos.

*No quiero herir susceptibilidades, si te sientes identificado y ofendido es sin intención… y lo digo ahora "_**cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia**__**"**_

_*****_Como consejo, lean siempre las notas iniciales… no me hago responsable de nada.

Gracias por su atención :3, ahora sí, ¡A leer!

* * *

**LA NUEVA ESTRELLA**

* * *

**Historias paralelas… Anna toca la fama. **

Cuando cumplió seis años le dieron una guitarra; a los siete aprendió a tocar el piano; a los diez entró al coro de su colegio; tenía trece cuando compuso su primer canción; y a los dieciséis un cazatalentos la encontró cantando en medio del parque, desde ese momento su vida jamás volvió a ser la misma.

Anna Kyoyama era la revelación musical del momento, su primer disco había tenido un modesto éxito, pero una de sus canciones ocupaba el primer lugar en la lista de las melodías más escuchadas en el país; en todas las emisoras sonaba.

Marco tuvo éxito al encontrarla, era un productor fracasado que sería despedido en cualquier momento, Anna era su amuleto de la buena suerte.

Sin embargo, Anna no estaba sola; sus mejores amigos la habían acompañado desde el comienzo. Ren Tao era su apoyo emocional; tenía 5 años cuando lo conoció, desde ese momento eran confidentes, sus personalidades eran bastante parecidas, pero diferían en algunas cosas: el Tao era demasiado hábil para los negocios, arrogante, calculador, ambicioso, codicioso; a eso sumarle un sinfín de cosas que lo hacían ser odiado por muchas personas, a pesar de todo nunca le ponía precio a sus amigos, Horokeu y Anna eran las únicas personas con las que se sentía a gusto.

Horokeu Usui era todo lo contrario al Tao: amable, cariñoso y comprensivo. Poseedor de un alma tan pura y casi inocente, el dinero nunca había sido importante para él. Ren y Anna eran sus únicos amigos, siempre se había sentido solo y rechazado, pero los ojos ámbar del Tao y los fríos e inexpresivos de la rubia lo habían sacado de ese abismo. A sus diecinueve años había aceptado su homosexualismo; Anna y su hermana lo sabían, pero debía ocultárselo al Tao, primero porque Ren era homofóbico y segundo, estaba enamorado perdidamente de él.

—¿Marco nos llevará a Nueva York?— Horo comía su cuarta porción de helado de la tarde— Nunca hemos salido del país.

—Si ese fuera el caso, solo viajaremos Anna y yo —Ren estaba recostado en el cómodo sofá de su sala mirando algún punto del techo— Además no hablas inglés Horokeu.

—¡Estoy tomando clases! Y estoy aprendiendo rápido ¿cierto Anna? —la cuchara había volado lejos.

La rubia estaba demasiado perdida en sus pensamientos y honestamente no tenía ganas de discutir con ellos —Horo sí irá con nosotros, somos un equipo ¿lo recuerdan?

—No estoy de acuerdo Anna —sentenció Ren—, solamente nos traerá problemas, además Horokeu no tiene el cerebro suficiente para enfrentar la diferencia de culturas. Será un estorbo.

Horo –así le decían desde los 12 años– ofendido con las palabras del Tao, salió de la habitación bastante dolido y Anna no se molestó en ocultar su enfado con Ren.

—Si tu intención era hacerlo sentir mal ¡felicidades! Lo lograste. Ahora estará de pésimo humor por días. ¿Cuándo dejarás de molestarlo? —Anna levantó la cuchara del suelo y la puso sobre la mesa— así no quieras él irá, y si no te gusta puedes quedarte, no te estoy obligando a que me acompañes.

Iba a buscar a Horo pero Marco llegó al lugar con una sonrisa inmensa, sin duda era de satisfacción —Viajaremos el próximo lunes y regresaremos el jueves, solo será una visita de promoción —Pensó que los muchachos mostrarían alguna pizca de alegría pero lo único que percibía era un terrible ambiente— ¿Ocurrió algo?

—Pregúntale a Ren —respondió Anna de mala gana— tengo que buscar a Horo.

**… … … … … …**

Yoh tomaba su cuarta copa de whisky y solo llevaba tres horas despierto.

—¿No crees que últimamente estás bebiendo demasiado? —Chocolove estaba de visita en Norteamérica. Ya era un comediante bastante reconocido en Europa y había decidido tomar un descanso en su país natal; Yoh como buen amigo lo había alojado en su lujoso apartamento— No quiero parecer tu niñera Asakura, pero me preocupas.

—No seas dramático, relájate es sábado —Yoh miraba lo caótica que era la ciudad a través de la ventana gigante que tenía en su sala— deberías tomarte un trago conmigo, llevas una semana aquí y no lo has hecho.

—Lo haré cuando tengamos que celebrar algo, no beberé sin ninguna razón —El comediante hablaba con el tono de voz más serio que tenía.

Yoh odiaba esa faceta sobre–protectora del mundo, si quería tomar ¿cuál era el puto problema? Estaba harto de todo. A los 21 años Yoh Asakura era un reconocido Dj, había trabajado de la mano de varios artistas reconocidos a nivel mundial, había ganado algunos premios y tenía una cuantiosa fortuna; tenía fama y dinero, todo lo tenía a sus pies, incluso mujeres; él aprovechaba sus viajes a las distintas ciudades y se entretenía bastante con alguna de sus admiradoras. Ante la prensa y las cámaras se mostraba siempre tranquilo y sonriente, pero solamente él sabía cuando su sonrisa era verdadera.

—Está bien no bebas. Pero irás a la fiesta del lunes, Hao quiere publicidad y ese lugar estará lleno de cámaras.

—¿Tu hermano quiere más publicidad? Su estúpido rostro está en todas partes, ese escándalo del martes pasado será noticia por meses —Se mostraba asqueado de solo recordar la foto y la escenita de Hao.

—¿Tanto escándalo por unos besos con una modelo? —Yoh al fin se había levantado y lo hizo para buscar su celular —mira, dijo enseñándole la pantalla— la canción nueva es número uno en las listas nacionales, no demoran en depositar el dinero a mi cuenta.

Chocolove apartó el celular de mala gana —¿¡Besos!? —había levantado la voz— estaba teniendo sexo en medio de la playa con un tipa que no conocía ¿¡Solo les importa el dinero!?

—El tiempo en Europa te volvió muy dramático, Chocolove —Yoh tenía fruncido el ceño, se había molestado y bastante— entiende, es solo publicidad. Pronto Hao hará inversiones importantes, necesita que su nombre sea conocido, además mi hermano la conocía, salieron un tiempo en la secundaria y la mujer era una modelo que no tenía trabajo, ambas partes salieron ganando.

—¿En qué momento cambiaste tanto, Yoh? —Chocolove estaba con la boca abierta, ese no era la persona que había conocido.

Yoh ignoró el comentario y volvió a sentarse. La discusión había terminado.

**… … … … … ...**

—Tamao, la empresa se está viniendo a pique —Sentenció Silver, un cuarentón que desempeñaba muy bien su función como publicista.

—¿Los números están en rojos? —La voz de Tamao era de evidente preocupación, no podía –ni quería creer- que todo el tiempo y el esfuerzo que gastó su familia formando el imperio Tamamura se estuviera viniendo abajo por su culpa —¿Qué podemos hacer?

—¿Ahora si estás preocupada? Despilfarraste el dinero por seis años ¿y ahora estás preocupada? Deja el cinismo Tamao —Era demasiado evidente el enfado en el tono de su voz, si algo tenía Silver era la capacidad de herir a las personas emocional y psicológicamente solo con la forma de hablar y expresarse, no necesitaba gritos o palabras hirientes.

—¡Deja de regañarme! —se había alterado, en sus dieciocho años que llevaba viviendo nunca se había sentido así: culpable— debes darme ideas, no sermones.

—Lo lamento —de nuevo esa voz hiriente— soy el publicista de esta marca y que no se te olvide que estoy a tu cargo y soy como tu…

—¡No eres mi padre! —Lo interrumpió y golpeó la mesa— nunca serás como él —solo eres su sombra, Silver.

Se sintió mal de inmediato, odiaba las comparaciones y mucho más con su fallecido mejor amigo y por esa razón no hablaría más del tema.

—Debemos tener publicidad Tamao, necesitamos mover las cifras de inmediato.

—No te preocupes —Tamamura veía muy atenta la pantalla de su computador— sé quien puede ayudarnos —cogió su celular y marcó— ¿Aló? ¿Yoh? Soy Tamao, te tengo un trato y los dos saldremos bastante beneficiados… ¡perfecto! Te espero en la tarde.

Silver esperó que colgara y la interrogó —¿Qué planeas?

—Déjame trabajar Silver, hablaremos mañana… y cierra la puerta cuando salgas—

El publicista solo obedeció.

**… … … … … …**

—Debo felicitarte, fue una excelente jugada. La prensa y las revistas de chismes hablan de Hao Asakura y su nuevo romance. Propongo un brindis.

Lyser Diethel era un reconocido abogado y a veces se las daba de modelo, era un excelente pasatiempo para él; era idolatrado por decenas de mujeres y sabía sacar mucho provecho de eso.

—¿Brindarás con agua? —Hao había levantado su mirada del computador— no seas ridículo Diethel.

—Aún no es mediodía, además tengo dos juzgados en la tarde.

Fin del tema y volvió su mirada a la pantalla —¿Irás el lunes?

—No me interesan esas reuniones, Jeanne debe estar loca: hacer una mega fiesta e invitar a varios famosos y gente importante e influyente ¿qué crees que planee?

—Que todas las revistas hablen de ella por días, es una actriz a punto de sacar una película —cerró su portátil y miró a Lyserg— según me han dicho será un completo asco.

—Como todo lo de ella —Hao soltó una carcajada y Lyserg tampoco pudo evitarlo— Nos veremos luego Hao, imagino que almorzarás con Marion.

—Imaginas bien, pero antes de irte ¿quieres hacerme un favor?

—¿Quieres cámaras?

Hao sonrió y Lyserg salió de la oficina cerrando la puerta tras de sí… la respuesta era muy obvia.

* * *

_To be continue… _ook mucho pokemon ajjaajaj

¡Hola! ¿Cómo les va la vida? ¿mucho estudio?¿trabajo?¿amor?¿deudas?¿todas las anteriores? Marque con una "X" la opción correcta XD

Lo sé es una locura otro LongFic cuando aún no termino "el heredero"

Si la idea les gusta díganlo sin miedo n_n/ y si no les gusta también :D yo no me enojo y tampoco muerdo.

Hay mucho diálogo y poca narración, he de admitirlo… pero saben que amor eterno al drama, la angustia y el sufrimiento, así que esperen mucho de eso jejejeje… ooh weno, y el romance no puede faltar :3

Por cierto, el fic será beteado por mi beta hermosa (Mel (L))

Besos y éxitos (=


End file.
